The Shinjuku Incident
by SasuXSaku Guru
Summary: Day after day Uchiha Sasuke delves deeper into the criminal underworld and its unforgiving machinations as one of Tokyos most illustrious crime bosses enforcers . Despite his assimilation, there is one who refuses to see him as anything other than an interloper. One night of poorly chosen words and frustrations lead to something unexpected. Sasu/Tayu prequel to Adagio for Love.


A/N: Yes its true! I return to the Sasu/Tayu scene with a new tale! A oneshot really. As mentioned in the description this is a prequel to Adagio for Love centered on a brief moment during Sasuke's tenure as one of Orochimaru's criminal enforcers. More importantly focused on the antics between said Uchiha and his redhead comrade; and if you're familiar with my work you know these two create some of the raunchiest lemons ever written! Ahem, but I digress. Without further ado, allow me to kick off The Shinjuku Incident.

* * *

The Shinjuku Incident

He winced once again as the slender needle pierced his skin over and over. Even after months of this, the discomfort remained. Sasuke grunted as the tactful fingers of the elderly artist swept over his back and cleaned the excess ink from the sensitive skin. He didn't mind the pain; not too much at least, after all it was almost finished. It was the snickers and murmurs that irked him. Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kidoumaru, and Tayuya. Most of them still saw him as the dying light at the other end of the tunnel. The light they all scoffed at and hand fought tooth and nail against for much of their lives. The light he believed he extinguished within himself long ago.

Uchiha Sasuke; disgraced Interpol agent, had been considered an untouchable for the last year, even after marring his body with the clans Heaven Seal, he was an outsider. Now he was their superior by order of their leader. _His_ leader. Though their blatant disregard for authoritative hierarchy began and ended with him. The enforcers were no more than brash thugs before he got his hands on them; criminals with tailored suits and bank accounts rivaled only by their egos. Now they were efficient hired guns, knowledgeable of nearly every form of warfare, and trained in countless tactics Sasuke taught them. You'd think they would be grateful, or at least more accepting by now.

"Hurry it up old man, we've got places to be." pestered the redhead from the corner of the cramped studio. Silently Sasuke scowled at her persistence. She had always been the main misanthrope amongst the enforcers. Constantly mocking him and instigating confrontations. They'd come to blows on more than one occasion, but that didn't seem to be that surprising to anyone of them, seeing as the six of them fought physically on a near daily basis for the first few months as comrades in arms. A rite of passage to see if the renegade cop was worth half the clout his surname afforded him. Jirobo had been the only real contest and that was because he was actually somewhat disciplined and not just a brawler, not to mention he had a good fives stones of weight in his favor.

"You can't rush perfection no matter how much you whine." sighed the wrinkled man, wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his haori, "Sasuke-san was considerate enough to stay quiet while I touched up your piece last week."

"Tch, Orochimaru-sama won't be pleased if we're late for the meeting. Clan Fūma isn't known for their patience." she defended as she toyed with her sidearm idly.

"He's been meeting with those bastards for the last month. I say we keep them waiting." chimed Sakon, picking his ear in boredom, "Don't tell me you'd rather be sitting around while they talk shop."

"Better than babysitting." she sneered under her breath, glowering at her "loyal" teammates as they snickered at her petulant pout. Tayuya shot a glare at the man lying on the hardwood floor. She watched him flex the defined muscles of his back as per the master's request as he continued his tedious work on the hellish shisas daunting fangs and claws. The redhead scowled to herself as she felt heat rise to her cheeks involuntarily. It had been like this for sometime following Orochimaru's moratorium on fighting outside of training, after Sasuke broke several of Sakons ribs for a comment about his mother. Now that she wasn't allowed to hurt him any longer, all she could do was stare and curse him into oblivion for making her feel like some sort of bashful schoolgirl in his presence. And seeing the sculpted form of his bare back twitch and bend with every pinprick of Master Nobu's needle made her want things. Made her want to rake her nails against his pale flesh and feel those hardened muscles bend to her own torturous touch, to feel…

"Earth to Tayuya!" broke in Sakon, snapping his finger in her face effectively bringing her out of her perverted thoughts about the dark haired man who had risen to his feet during her trance, "Nobu wants a picture of us. Someone thinks this one's his masterpiece."

"I know this is a masterpiece. Be grateful you have anything to do with my work, child." chided the artist as he returned to the studio holding several cotton loincloths and a roll of bandages causing everyone to cringe, "Now put them on, and no lip."

"These better be clean old man." muttered Ukon inspecting the undergarment critically as he snatched it from his elder.

"I said no lip. You can change in the other room Tayuya, away from these brutes."

She took the offered undergarment begrudgingly and quickly disappeared behind a shoji door before anyone questioned her flushed face. Tayuya muttered to herself about nonsense as she relieved herself of layer after layer of clothing; blazer, blouse, and pencil skirt. She hated skirts, they were no good in a fight, but Orochimaru had insisted she look more presentable for the meeting this evening. Removing her panties and replacing them with the _fundoshi_ she suddenly became very body conscious. She never cared for her appearance, much to Orochimarus disdain and in spite of Kin's polite persistence to consider applying makeup once in a while. Now however, she was fidgeting with her bandage bound breasts and running her hands through her long crimson locks to straighten a few tangles. She had to curse the Uchiha one last time before returning to the studio.

"Lets get this over with." she muttered, her eyes downcast as to avoid catching a glimpse of more of Sasuke than she wanted to, lest she flare up like a tomato. Her comrades had already taken their chosen spots for the photo; Sakon and Ukon flanked their superior, flaunting the twin demonic samurais bathed in ominous purple flames on their forearms. Kidoumaru exhibited his collage of thick black interconnected spider webs that trailed all the way from his wrists to his shoulders, staking his claim beside one of the grinning twins. Jirobo took the opposite side, evening out the group with his arms crossed over his bare chest making the colorful scales that covered him from knees to shoulders twist and contort menacingly. Sucking in air sharply she fell into formation, differing from her associates as she turned her back to the waiting camera and moved her unruly hair over her shoulder to expose the daunting mural of three menacing oni surrounded by a thick violet mist, each afflicted in the same way as the three wise monkeys; ones eyes bound with bandages, one with hands covering its ears, and the lasts mouth grotesquely sewn shut. As she turned her head to look at the camera she snuck a glance at Sasuke only to briefly lock eyes with his, making her heart skip a beat. Was he…ogling her? She glared daggers at his impassive stare, the only thing she could do to suppress the underlying embarrassment.

"Eyes front!" demanded the elderly man sternly, his patience thinning at everyone's antics and fidgeting. When they finally complied he snapped the picture on his antique of a camera, capturing all of his art in one frame. Becoming more of a tyrant he ordered them once again; Tayuya mostly, to face forward and present herself respectfully as a member of the Yakuza. After a few more photos the master was satisfied and released them from their prison.

"About damn time old man. If we get shit for this from Orochimaru you better believe we'll be back." Tayuya threatened before storming her way into the adjacent room to change.

"Tch, still a brat." scoffed Master Nobu, packing up his photography equipment as everyone began dressing, "Haven't managed to whip that one into shape just yet, eh Sasuke-san?"

"That woman would rather die than follow my orders." he responded flatly as he stepped into his slacks and shoes. As the aged artist went about wrapping his artwork in bandages, Sasuke watched the aforementioned redhead's silhouette through the thin rice paper doors.

"You know what they say; that which doesn't bend is bound to break."

The old man's words surely rang true for the woman, but Sasuke was only half listening. He glimpsed the small curves of her shadow, involuntarily parting his lips when she seductively bent to replace her skirt. If she knew how intently he was watching her little display she'd have his head, or at least try to. For all her threats he'd seen the way she had been eyeing him these last few weeks. Whenever he caught her, the glazed look in her eyes they would quickly narrow and she'd scowl or throw her usual profanities at him. The tattoo artist gave Sasuke a light pat on his back as he finished up and Tayuya emerged from the back room.

Before she could open her mouth to voice her own desire to leave, Sasuke beat her to the punch as he shrugged into his shirt and grabbed his blazer on the way out.

"I'll see you next week Sasuke-san." called Nobu to their retreating backs as he finished cleaning up his supplies, "Hopefully alive. Dead skin is a poor canvas."

* * *

The drive was insufferable; even though they weren't far from the meeting place in Kabukicho the SUVs occupants all pestered each other incessantly with their own predictions for the evening. They even found time to insult Sasukes driving skills before finally pulling up to the venue. The streets were already filled with revelers from both clans, already well into their cups. Capturing one of the remaining parking spots on the crowded street they all disembarked, but not before performing one last weapons check. It was a ritual Sasuke had instilled in them; one that sought to emulate their clan philosophy.

"Took you lot long enough. Kabuto has been running rings around clan Fūma to buy time." chided a smug voice from the sidewalk as the group surrounded Sasuke at the vehicles trunk. Zaku was a slimy bastard who fancied himself a playboy when he in actuality was just a low level drone in the organization. An errand boy. The majority of the enforcers flipped off the arrogant man as their leader retrieved a black lacquered sheath and held it by his side before leading his team past the man who quickly blanched at the Uchihas steely glare.

"So it's one of those meetings then?" questioned Sakon shoving his hands in his pockets as they entered the three story building. Indeed it was. Even though Orochimaru had decided to keep all of them but Sasuke in the dark about his intentions, the katana made them clear as day. It would give clan Fūma two choices; accept the terms offered by the crime boss, or risk war. A problematic action if Sasuke had any say in the situation. Clan Fūma had already worked tirelessly to gain the Snake of Shinjuku's trust and were up for a full partnership rather than their current auxiliary role. Why force their hand any further when they'd proved their worth?

"I knew this night wouldn't end without a little blood. Should've taken that bet." reflected Tayuya as they climbed up a flight of stairs past the peons of both clans and onto the second floor where the mid ranked entourages were being entertained. As they moved through the crowd some of the suits glared, slunk away, or bowed accordingly; they weren't well loved even among their own. There was a power in being Orochimarus favored soldiers, a power that demanded not only respect, but fear as well. Before they could mount the last leg of their journey to the meeting a faint voice called out over the sounds of celebration.

"Sasuke-sama! Ahem…I hadn't expected to see you so soon." remarked the approaching woman, her elaborate kimono flowing behind her as she finally reached them, bowing lowly.

"Soon?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. He was fairly sure they were at least half an hour late and the fact that Kin would be privy to details of the meeting was somewhat questionable. She was a good spy, but even she knew not to pry in things that didn't concern her, unless he instructed her to do so that is.

"N-never mind, I-I must have had a bit too much to drink." she stammered blushing prettily as she bowed apologetically, "Please, Orochimaru-sama is waiting."

"Say Kin-chan, when are _we_ going to get together?" called the brash grey haired enforcer as he ascended the steps with a wide grin splayed across his face.

"Not in this lifetime, I can assure you." she shot back, crossing her arms defiantly and returning to the festivities.

"You're terrible with women little brother." Ukon mocked making his brother the butt of the joke for once. Before he could rebut Sasuke motioned for silence with a raised hand as they approached the guarded double doors. One of clan Fūmas guards, one of their own. Curious. Sasuke nodded to the tall ginger haired man as he opened the doors for them and waved them inside. As the doors opened they were assaulted by the thick aroma of cigar smoke the bosses enjoyed during dealings and the sound of raised voices they enjoyed much less. As all eyes turned to them they bowed deeply when their master rose to his feet in greeting, a thin smile gracing his pale face.

"Glad you could make it. And with our peace offering as well." acknowledged the crime boss taking a step back from the low table and offering the seats to his enforcers, "Sasuke-kun will handle our negotiations from here in my stead."

"Orochimaru-sama…this is highly unusual. This partnership is far too complex to be dealt with by—"

"These dealing are simple." interjected the Uchiha, placing the weapon on the table amidst the increasing tension. Sasuke kept his stoic composure despite the glares and glowers he received from the clan heads. This wasn't the first time Orochimaru touted him before his associates or enemies as a scare tactic.

"The restoration of our clan depends on this, and you have the nerve to—!"

"We have the nerve to offer your pitiful clan the chance to be great again." this time it was Tayuya who snapped at the presumptuous man. Needless to say the provoking words took almost everyone off guard, save for Orochimaru who only smiled deviously.

"You would let these—these upjumped thugs talk to me in such a manner Orochimaru-sama!? This will not stand!" raved the flustered man slamming his fists against the table as he and his constitutes rose to their feet in solidarity. The action alone was enough to be seen as an act of aggression, reflexively causing each enforcer to rise as well, but with their weapons drawn.

"Threats Hikaru-san? A poor choice." chastised Orochimaru, shaking his head in disappointment as he stepped behind Sasuke, "If you mean to start a war. Do so now."

The onyx eyed man picked up the scabbard of the katana once again and held it out grip first to the clan leader, his eyes as impassive as ever. If the man wished to break all ties he'd start the war by drawing the blade, if not, he'd bow and pay his respects to the seal embedded in the pommel. The enforcers lowered their weapons lest the contract be considered null by reason of being agreed upon under duress. The room was deathly silent as the three Fūma clan representatives eyed one another warily.

The tension only rose when Hikaru gingerly grabbed the hilt causing some to begin reaching for the pistols in their waistbands. The man's small curse pierced the silence as he bowed deeply, his forehead pressing against the three tomoe of the clans Heaven Seal. Sasuke pulled the weapon back with little warning and quickly handed it back to Orochimaru, clearly having no more patience for the little display. The crime boss mimicked his associate's actions before reciting the clan oath.

 _Swear to vengeance  
Wade into the haze, into the murk  
Prove to us what you are worth  
Move without mercy and go after the causers of hurt  
You'll become death  
You will take breath  
This is for everything you've ever loved  
Use all the pain that you've felt in your life as the currency go out and trade it for blood  
You are not you  
You are now us  
We are the only ones that you can trust  
You'll become fear  
They'll become dust  
You are the smoldering vessel of punishment reborn to do nothing but justify us_

"Welcome to the family." he finished, handing the katana back to Sasuke as he clapped his hands loudly and several serving girls entered with celebratory libations and platters piled high with food. Sasuke stayed for the obligatory toast and taste of the offerings but that was it. As he made for the exit the pale lanky man called out to him, exactly what he didn't want. He had played his role in this little display and wanted nothing more to do with it.

"Leaving so soon Sasuke-kun? Please, stay and enjoy yourself." he insisted his trademark grin seemingly plastered to his face in the wake of the negotiations.

"I have work to do." responded the Uchiha plainly, not even turning to address the sinister man.

"As serious as always. Very well, if you won't stay at least take the night off and enjoy yourself. I've arranged rooms for you and your team at The Continental."

With that he left them; pushing through the double doors easily and emerging into the hallway, and nodded his acknowledgement to the large bodyguard still on duty, "Eyes up Jugo. Who knows what the night may bring."

"Hai, Sasuke-san."

As the obsidian eyed man made his way through each level he could see that the partying had begun to die down as the alcohol set in. Some still enjoyed the company of Orochimarus girls, though Kin was nowhere to be seen. As he emerged onto the streets he could see why those inside the venue had thinned. Both clans filled the streets, singing drunkenly, and celebrating with their new brothers and sisters in arms. He scowled inwardly at their antics, finding no silver lining to the "peace" he had just brokered. Peace with Orochimaru was a falsehood. Sasuke hurried through the throng of revelers and escaped into the parked SUV. Just as he threw the sword into the backseat the passenger side door swung open and his redheaded comrade hopped inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned the Uchiha, his eyes narrowing as she growled at his tones usual lack of emotion.

"I'm leaving, what's it to you?" she barked in response, as always, defiant and unwilling to back down. She was the immovable force of Orochimarus elite guard, mentally at least. Perhaps Master Nobu was right; that which didn't bend was bound to break.

"Go back to the celebration Tayuya, before you're missed." Sasuke ordered sternly as he turned away and started the vehicles engine, revving it several times to draw the surrounding revelers attentions.

"Fuck the celebration. Fuck the politics." she seethed, crossing her arms, making her intentions to stay clear, "The last thing I want is to get drunk with those bastards before they go whoring for the rest of the night."

"What if I was going whoring?" asked the onyx eyed man nonchalantly as he pulled away from the curb and into the crowded street. He didn't need to peel his eyes from the road to know she was gaping at him in shock.

"Tch! A weak joke Uchiha. Your only vice is work." scoffed the chocolate eyed woman, turning her attention to the passing lights.

That was a lie though. He indulged in alcohol with the team; he also smoked before and after missions for his nerves. There were even rumors among those in the inner circle and the "serving" girls Orochimaru kept on retainer that the only woman the former Interpol agent had any interest in was Kin. When the Yakuza boss presented him with a plethora of women to "entertain" him as a gift for his formal induction as the leader of his enforcers, she was the only one he chose. Tayuya hadn't cared much at the time, but thinking about it now made her chest tighten slightly. Sure she was attractive; if you were into women with long flowing black hair, milky skin, a delicate waist, and tits larger than her own.

"You're frustrated." he stated plainly as he rounded a corner and approached their destination. Even though she commonly made her annoyance known to those around her she was still taken aback by his tact as well as his next words, "I am too."

"So what if I am? Besides, what makes you think I care about your problems?" she defended, resisting the urge to look at him with all her willpower knowing that if she even glanced at his strong jaw or dark pools her façade would crumble.

"I know you don't care. Even so, let's work through our frustrations." Sasuke responded stoically, pulling in front of the rather luxurious hotel. Before his companion could counter his veiled solution to their shared issue he grabbed the discarded weapon and exited the vehicle, handing the valet the keys. She collected herself before breaking into a brisk gait to close the distance on him inside the grandiose lobby.

"Uchiha-sama, a pleasure as always. Orochimaru-sama has been gracious enough to reserve the fifteenth floor for you and your companions this evening. Here's your room key." greeted the bespectacled man at the front desk cheerfully, handing the dark haired enforcer a gilded keycard. His gaze turned to Tayuya and instantly his lips curled into a frown, "And your key, Tayuya. Please do try to keep the damages to a minimum this time."

"Piss off tosser." she shot back along with her middle finger as she snatched the keycard and followed Sasuke to the elevator.

"Charming, as always." he retorted lowly.

Inside the spacious elevator the redhead silently mulled over her superiors words, searching for what he meant by; "work through their frustrations". What made him so sure he knew what was irking her and how to remedy it? _"Smug know it all bastard."_ she thought irritably, unable to suppress the scowl that rose to her face.

Peering at her from the corner of his eye as they ascended into the double digits, he noted her confrontational demeanor. Clenched fists, stiff back, furrowed brows, and twisted lips. Delicate pink lips that spouted obscenities the likes of which he'd never heard until meeting her.

She was a woman with a foul attitude and an even fouler mouth. He couldn't count the number of times she's cursed him out and all he'd wanted to do to shut her up was grab the slender contour of her jaw and tell her how she could better serve with it. But that was unbecoming of him, not only as her superior but as a man with some semblance of honor still. Belittling her would only push her further away and maybe even their comrades. If he was to earn her respect he'd have to appeal to her interests as he had with the others.

"What are you planning, Uchiha?" Tayuya asked, unable to decipher his words on her own without becoming frazzled with all the possibilities that came to mind. He practically ignored her and continued to do so when she inquired again as they came to a stop at his room. When he entered she stood outside, her scowl growing as she bared her teeth fiercely. Did he intend to force himself on her as some sick form of punishment? No, that couldn't be it. He was opposed to her coming with him in the first place. He was welcome to try if he dared however.

"You expected a fight tonight." he droned, carelessly tossing his midnight blazer onto the couch in the center of his lavish accommodations. Tayuya warily stepped into the vestibule, watching his sturdy square shoulders as he threw the katana to the plush white carpet and rolled up his sleeves. She stiffened at the sight of black flames he revealed inch by inch, his gaze never shifting from the view of scenic Kabukicho the large wall to wall windows offered. Her breath hitched when he craned his neck to finally address her face to face, specks of crimson piercing the surface of his tar colored pools, "You wanted blood."

Was she so transparent? So one dimensional that he'd been able to simply look at her and know that the peacefulness of the evening and been the root of her ill-temper? Not that it was the sole reasoning behind her sour mood, just the least embarrassing one; but his presumptuous tone made something flare inside her.

"Is that a challenge?" she sneered, finally entering the room and slamming the door shut behind her. When he nodded in response, she was practically breathing fire, "Pompous asshole! Fine, fuck the snakes orders. Your ass is mine."

The brash redhead grabbed the bottom of her skirt, cursing the article of clothing one last time before tearing into the slit at the side to provide better movement. She loosened her collar and threw her blazer to the floor; within seconds she was upon him. Tayuya fired a flurry of wild haymakers and jabs at his face, her hair thrashing about as they danced around the spacious living room. He easily sidestepped or deflected her attacks, but never retaliated despite her usual name calling. In all of their fights and spars she never once gave up, only rose to her feet and continued the fight with the same zeal she started it with. It was stupid, prideful, and fruitless; though he did find it somewhat admirable. She had a stubborn heart that she followed blindly, and an unbreakable will. What use was it to truly fight back if all it would accomplish was broken furniture and her wounded pride?

"Goddamnit Uchiha! Fight me!" she barked, her fist connecting with his shoulder with enough force to make him wince in pain. Still he continued to retreat, until his concentration slipped and his heel caught the corner of the coffee table in the center of the room. As he stumbled backwards into the windows, he could see her fist rocketing for his jaw. He could have blocked it before it found its mark, but that would only prolong this exhibition. She demanded blood. And her hammer of a fist drew it as it twisted against the now bruised flesh. When she planted her feet and prepared to fire another at him, he'd seen enough. Her rage was boundless and if she had her way he may have ended up brutalized or worse, dead. Quickly he grabbed the rapidly approaching fist and twisted it behind her back, pivoting and slamming her against the window.

"Enough. You've got your blood." Sasuke said sternly, tightening his grip on her wrist as she struggled against him, her free hand clawing for purchase and feet kicking wildly. The redhead found some success when she was able to put space between the cool glass and her body with her knee, even as he tried to use his size to smother her thrashing, "Stop this Tayuya."

"You taught us…to never surrender!" she retorted, getting a foothold on the glass and kicking back with enough force to send them both to the ground. With the wind momentarily knocked out of him, she was quick the mount him and continue her assault. For every three blows she fired down at Sasuke, one of them found their mark, whether they were aimed for his face or torso. She was getting a real kick out of gaining the upper hand he could see it on her face, the way her scowl transformed into a triumphant grin.

"To think you were listening." he shot back, locking her arms in his as he wrestled with the fiery woman for dominance. Eventually he won their battle. Pinning her wrists above her head he held her at bay for the moment, "It's over. Submit."

Of course she refused; the insufferable woman. Tayuya dug her heels in and attempted to shimmy from underneath him, but before she could get far he pressed himself hard against her, his weight alone stopping her in her tracks. Even still she continued her fruitless writhing, the friction eliciting a fire in his loins. Eventually she stopped, her crimson tresses ruffled in and about her face, her breath coming out in ragged huffs, all the while glaring at the man in an equally disheveled state above her. He'd never say it, much less admit it to her face, but he'd never been more attracted to her than he was now. The fiery glaze in her coffee eyes, the animalistic way she bared her teeth in defiance at anything and everything. He'd seen her like this countless times when they were in the field together, but being positioned above her in such an intimate, domineering way made the experience as a whole, entirely new.

Nodding, seemingly placated she was finally released. He loosened his grip on her wrists and rose to his feet, even offered his hand to help her up. Warily she accepted it, colliding with his chest as he pulled her up. He was warm, even his face was slightly flushed from exertion, maybe even something else. When he had pressed himself against her on the floor, practically between her legs, she had to suppress the rush of arousal that accompanied the action. Though, it had been a fruitless endeavor once she felt his clothed hardness brush against her thigh. It was true then; even Sasuke had hidden vices he believed he was above. Perhaps even her frustrations were his own. Pushing away from the heat radiating off his skin she huffed dejectedly, trying to hide her blush in her thick curtain of hair.

"You win Uchiha, this time." she said lowly, grinning to herself as he turned his back to her and attempted to straighten himself out. Noting his inattentiveness she made her first move, "How's about a drink to a good fight?"

When he nonchalantly grunted in response, still preoccupied with the buttons she'd dislodged from his shirt during the assault, she knew she'd only have one shot at this. Quietly she edged towards her intended target, bending carefully as she grasped it firmly in her hand. Sasuke was none the wiser until he heard the unmistakable twang of unsheathing steel. Quickly he spun around, doing so with just enough time to see the blade swinging menacingly for his head. In an instant he closed the distance, roughly grabbing her hands clasped around the hilt, "You—!"

"All war is based in deception, Uchiha!" she spat, forcefully kicking him away and within the reach of her blade once again. She had chosen to take their exhibition a step further into deeper waters with her lie. This wasn't solely born of her need for confrontation, but something more. She wanted to incite him. What better way than with the prospect of death? Tayuya chased him to and fro as she swung the blade in bold arcs, "If you don't fight me for real, this won't end well for you."

He was beginning to see that now, especially when the folded steel bit into the flesh of his right arm. Luckily it was just a glancing blow, but it fueled a rage in him all the same. Sasuke leapt back to create enough space between them for him to retaliate like she wanted. He flipped the coffee table over on its side and tossed it at her. However she was ready, and released a forceful shout as she clove the thick wood of the table in two. Sasuke was surely kicking himself for maintaining the blade perhaps a bit too well now. Once her view was no longer obstructed she turned back to her opponent only to find that he was already in her face, blood red eyes bearing down on her.

Before she could react she doubled over in pain as his fist drove into her abdomen. He wasn't holding back anymore, and part of her wished he had. As he stepped back she struggled to keep her composure and herself from retching. Tayuya continued to attack ferociously; this time however, she was punished for each missed hit. In no time she was heavy with fatigue from his jabs and counters to her body. He had worn her out so easily that even the blade strained her withering arms as she tried to raise it again. When she charged him this time she preempted her attack with a clever feint, causing the Uchiha to momentarily shift his weight as he dodged the halfhearted downward slash. Knowing such an opportunity would never present itself again she threw caution to the wind and bullrushed him with her very body. She collided with him hard sending them both into a freefall that landed them on the couch. As they settled the redhead pushed the blade forward pressing the steel against his throat, prepared to slit it in a moment's notice. She however was not the only one entering checkmate in their current position. During his fall, the dark haired enforcer retrieved his forgotten sidearm hidden in the back of his waistband and now had it flush against her chest, menacingly pressed against her heart.

"Submit." ordered the combatants, neither backing down from the prospect of victory when it was so close. Sasuke glared into her chocolate irises, knowing instantly that she would not let success slip from her fingers; as if the way she pressed the blade dangerously close to his jugular wasn't convincing enough. This woman would surely be the death of him.

"I submit, Tayuya." declared Sasuke, his scarlet eyes slowly returning to their usual coal black impassiveness as he lowered his weapon.

"Is that so? You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" she questioned cautiously, punctuating her inquiry by gently nicking his neck and drawing blood.

"What good would that do? Much less in this position." he retorted, noting the mirth that filled her eyes and the sly grin that spread across her face. Whatever was running through her head couldn't be good, not while she still wielded that sword, "You got what you wanted after all."

"What I wanted…"Tayuya repeated as if the words were foreign to her. Finally she removed the blade from his neck only to firmly plant it into the cushions of the couch, its sharpness easily piercing the layers of fabric and filling. He couldn't be more right about lacking the ability to deny her in this position. She had become all too aware of the dominating way she straddled him, her hands pressed against his shoulders to keep him in place. It wasn't until her hands found their way to his shirt collar and began forcefully tugging that he realized that she wanted much more.

"Tayuya…" he breathed, surprised that somewhere along the way he'd lost his voice. His growing suspicions of the redhead were true then, she did indeed want him.

"To the victor go the spoils." she teased, her grin growing as she pulled apart his shirt with enough force to pop off several buttons and reveal his chiseled chest. The enforcer wasted no time gliding her fingertips over the exposed flesh, relishing in the small hiss he released when she traced the tattoo of the black serpent coiled around the clan insignia amongst a bed of white lotus flowers on his pectoral. Though her touches were halted prematurely when he firmly grasped her wrist.

"No."

"Are you denying me? Denying _this_?" she cooed, suggestively grinding herself against the hardness that had been growing since she first mounted him. The small frown he always wore dissipated and gave way to parted lips as he sharply inhaled against her show of seduction. Sasuke eyes locked with hers as she closed the distance, hers half lidded and focused intently on his lips. She caressed his jawline with the corner of her mouth, stopping at her chosen prize with a smirk. The redhead temptress drew his bottom lip into her mouth, giving it a drawn out suck and nibble before releasing it, "Or is _she_ the only one worthy of your cock?"

So, even she believed the rumors. It's what he wanted after all. He chose Kin only because she was smitten with him from the moment they met, and probably was the only woman capable of lying to Orochimaru and others about what happened between them that night and many others after. Her dual profession offered him access to certain information, and in return he protected her from handsy clients.

"Is that jealousy Tayuya?" he wondered aloud, releasing her wrists and capturing her hips in their stead. He watched the blush creep to her cheeks when his hand trailed along the tear in her skirt and blazed a path against her bare thigh, crawling underneath the dark fabric towards her heat.

"I—I have nothing to be jealous of, especially concerning that woman." she defended, her breath hitching as he pulled her closer and harder against his straining member. This was wrong. He was the one who submitted yet here she was melting under his touch. Growling at the smug smirk he shot her, Tayuya pressed her palms firmly against his shoulders and pushed him deep into couch, "You are mine now Uchiha."

She was quick to assert her dominance with a bruising liplock, her eyes fierce and animalistic as they pierced his own. The crimson haired woman slid his torn shirt down his shoulders, seizing the opportunity to invade his mouth when the fabric passed the wound on his arm and he released a hiss. He was less than cordial to the fleshy intruder, fighting back with equal fervor. She could taste the coppery remnants of blood mingle amongst the taste of his rough tongue, the heady mixture making her core grow hotter by the second.

Feeling a sense of urgency like never before Tayuya fiddled clumsily with the button and fly of his slacks. Snarling in frustration she grabbed the hem and prepared to resort to a more physical solution, but was stopped by Sasuke; the last thing he needed was for her to destroy more of his clothes. Carefully he freed his hardness from one of its cloth prisons, giving her the honor of unwrapping her prize. Before she could do so, the obsidian haired man made short work of her blouse, pulling it apart in a similar fashion as she had his own. Her scowl was enough proof that his actions were less than appreciated. Though he paid her distasteful look little attention as he turned to her bandage bound breasts. All it took was a firm tug at the edge and before he knew it, the bandages were pooled around her waist and her perky mounds were exposed for his eyes to feast upon.

Bashfully she fidgeted under his gaze, even going as far as to cover herself. If she had a single insecurity it was the size of her chest. Sakon and others before him had always taken shots at her small bust, most of whom received a prompt beating in retaliation. Sasuke pulled her hands away and down to her sides, leaving his mouth as the only way to enjoy her. Despite the need growing inside him, he restrained himself from ravaging her flesh; instead he carefully flicked his tongue out, laving over one pink peak. She arched into his touch, releasing a groan when he took it wholly into his hot mouth.

Sasuke relinquished his hold on her hands and cupped the underside of her neglected fleshy mound, her breathing growing more and more labored by the second under his torture. It wasn't long before she couldn't muffle her pleasure anymore, her groans giving way to moans and mewls. She had even begun grinding against him vigorously, so much so that he could feel her arousal begin flowing down her thighs and soak his boxers.

"Hurry up and fuck me already." breathed the redhead, her hands knotting in his midnight hair before pushing him back and gazing at him with lustful eyes.

"I thought I was your prize?" teased the onyx eyed enforcer, his hands becoming rougher in their exploration before settling on her slender hips once again. Before she could retort, he tore the remnants of her skirt and threw it to the ground; his eyes flashing in excitement at the sight of her moist superblack panties, "Take what you want."

"You're learning, Uchiha." she commended, firmly planting her knees into the cushions as she leaned over him and slid her underwear off at a painfully unhurried pace, savoring how he licked his lips in anticipation. Though, something still irked him. Despite how long they'd worked together she insisted on calling him by his surname. Besides that, it was the way she said it, as if it were one of her vulgarities. After tonight however, she'd be calling him by his proper name, all into the night if need be.

Finally relieving herself of the undergarment Tayuya turned her attention to his strained boxers. She was quick to pull them down past his thighs watching intently as it sprung forth from its prison. She gulped at the sight of the fleshy rod, settling against his thighs as it pulsed and twitched against her. She wasn't the largest woman; far from it, but hell it nearly reached past her bellybutton. Swallowing her brief apprehension, she braced herself with one hand on his shoulder as she guided herself down onto him with her other. She rested her forehead against his, creating a curtain of crimson that blocked them both from the outside world as he slowly slid into her slick passage.

She had barely passed the tip of his spear, stifling a shudder as he continued filling her. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her when she began shaking like a leaf as she neared the hilt. He fared no better than her, biting the inside of his jaw to keep himself from succumbing to her heated core. Eventually he reached the end of the line, grunting as he bucked against her womb. He released a sharp gasp against her chest as she arched her back and spasmed around his hardness, letting loose her own cry.

"Did you…?" he panted breathlessly, holding her flush against him to keep her stationary. He was still hanging on by a thread by the time her walls lessened their grip on him.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" she stuttered, her face flushing two shades darker than her hair as she came face to face with his amused gaze. Finally having caught her breath, she wiped the sweat from her brow and placed her hands on his bandaged shoulders before moving carefully. "You just w-went too deep."

She was so cute when she was embarrassed. For a moment she shed her tough tomboy persona and showed some small vulnerability. Even now, as she moved above him, she was gentle and more subdued than he'd ever seen her. Sasuke had half expected her to be quite the tyrant, considering how she'd coaxed him into this. Barking orders to pleasure her orally, or degrade himself for her amusement, all the while berating him verbally and physically. Not that he wouldn't be more than happy to fulfill the former of the two; he was quite interested in what that part of her tasted like. He was brought back from his musings when she ground herself against him hard, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Focus, Uchiha." she scolded, digging her nails into his bandages on his back, making the man cringe. Tayuya arched her back upwards, silently telling him what she wanted him to focus on as she began gyrating harder and faster. Greedily he captured a nipple between his teeth and tugged, causing her to let loose a squeal of delight. Sasuke had learned in a short time that what she lacked in bustiness she made up for in sensitivity. While he enjoyed the taste of her creamy orbs, his hands had found their way to her firm bottom and he began to add his own thrusts to hers.

"Fuck…how haven't—ahhh! You come yet?" moaned the redhead, her grip tightening to the point that she had started tearing off his bandages. She pressed herself flush against him when his thrusts came harder, striking against her walls like flint to steel. Aptly so, he was fueling a fire that would surely make her previous orgasm look like a campfire by comparison.

Frankly not even he knew how. He was sweating up a storm and every thrust only made his movements inside her harder and more pleasurable. He did however want one thing before he gave in to what every cell in his body was screaming for. Swiftly he picked her up, causing her to yelp in surprise and wrap her legs around his waist. Gently he placed her in his previous position, but his strokes didn't have the same enthusiasm as when she was in control.

"What gives Uchiha? Fuck me harder!" she ordered, rolling her hips to coax him into action, but to no avail.

"I will. Once you start using my first name." he replied, catching her contemptuous scowl for his refusal to "fuck her harder".

"You can't be serious! I can call you whatever I want, _Uchiha_!" sneered the agitated enforcer, trying to use her legs to draw him deeper inside, but he held her thighs at bay and slowly slipped further and further out of her. Suddenly, panic filled her, followed by a deep disdain for what she was about to do, "P-please fuck me harder…Sasuke."

Needless to say he was surprised she complied, even more so with the added pleasantry. He was so pleased he didn't waste time with words and instead fulfilled her request, thrusting into her forcefully. She was so grateful she cried out his name and arched into his touch. Tayuya clung to him for dear life as he offered her more than she was expecting, her nails digging into the freshly tattooed skin on his back, eliciting a chesty growl from the man above her. Each plunge sent shudders up her spine and reignited the fire he threatened to extinguish prematurely. The flames he was fanning quickly approached critical levels and she was helpless to deny what was coming.

Tayuya buried her head in his neck, nipping at his flesh and licking the wound she'd made with the katana now rooted in the cushions beside them. She chanted a litany of her desires in his ear as he continued to ravage her nethers; her pulsing walls falling in rhythm with her erratic heartbeat, "Make me feel good, make me come, make me come Sasuke—!"

He buried himself to the hilt inside her, his hands digging into the couches upholstery as she clenched him and cried to the heavens. The redhead bucked upwards against him, riding out the waves of her orgasm as her breathing steadied. Still, he remained unmoving inside her, throbbing with need he denied himself yet again.

"It's because I'm not _her_ , isn't?" she questioned lowly, her voice a wisp of its former self against his neck. He could tell there was something laced in her timbre, something akin to sadness.

"Tay…" he began, the remainder of her name catching in his throat as he pulled away to look her full in the face. The recent rush of endorphins made her eyes shine beneath the shadow he casted with his frame, but her gaze was distant and despondent. The sight made his chest tighten, and for a moment he regretted having lied to her, "Kin and I never…"

"Don't lie, Sasuke…for fuck sake not now." bit out the redhead, turning away from the look he gave her. It reeked of pity; she hated nothing more than being felt sorry for.

"I'm not." he asserted, pushing the stray strands of hair from her face, drawing her attention back to his eyes. This time she could see the sincerity beneath the ever present seriousness of his endless pools. Her mouth parted in anticipation as he leaned closer, inches away from capturing her swollen pink lips.

"But…why didn't you—you were close, I could feel it." she admitted, her eyes darting between his eyes and his lips as they curled into a small smirk. He pressed them against the lobe of her ear and softly whispered.

"I wanted to see you come again."

His deep baritone sent a jolt down her spine and made her still sensitive walls flutter around him. Before she could grind herself against him to express her insatiable desire, he slid from her warm sheath drawing a groan of dissatisfaction from her.

Tayuya hadn't realized how drained she had become between their impromptu fight, and her last climax until he brought her to her feet. Before she could question his intentions, he covered her lips with his own and removed the remains of her blouse and his clothing, wasting precious little time as he probed her cavern. Her curiosity was sated when he quickly spun her around and gently bent her over, possessively holding her dainty waist in place. Steadying herself on the edge of the couch she bit her lip in anticipation, wantonly pressing herself backwards against his twitching rod. Sasuke pressed himself slowly between her slick folds, relishing in the drawn out moan she released as he filled her again. Before completely burying himself, he thrust harshly into her, the lewd sound of their flesh colliding filling the living room along with his throaty grunt.

His strokes were slowly paced and struck deeply, the force alone causing her to struggle to keep her footing on her failing legs. When they finally gave out, she grasped the hilt of the forgotten weapon with both hands for support as he continued his assault on her. She clenched her thighs together, tightening her passage against the onslaught of his throbbing member. Sasuke relinquished one of his hands hold on her hips, gingerly tracing the intricacies of the mural on her back. He leaned over her, covering her body with his own as she began tightening around him, his groans and moans coming out in hot puffs against the nape of her neck. The fiery redhead had become more vocal as well, colorfully demanding more of everything he offered with subdued whimpers and guttural grunts.

"Fuck my cunt! Ahhh—fuck me Sasuke! Fuck me faster!"

The onyx eyed man nuzzled her neck, growling lowly all the while licking and sucking on her pulse, quickly becoming addicted to the mixture of sweat and sweet cinnamon-spice taste of her skin; his own climax quickly approaching thanks to her pulsing heat and encouraging words . Thrusting mercilessly against her walls at every angle he could manage, the vixen underneath him freed a sharp, cracked cry as she tensed around him and her eyes rolling in ecstasy. A breathy whisper escaped Sasuke's throat, the sound reminiscent of a broken version of her name as he bucked against the barrier of her womb; blinding white lights exploding behind his shut eyes. Her walls caressed his engorged member, draining him of his essence until he lay on top of her panting heavily.

"Fuck." grunted the onyx eyed, bucking involuntarily into her one last time. He was treated to a small giggle from Tayuya when she craned her head to glance back at him. The small smile that graced her lips accentuating the hidden beauty that she held in the afterglow of their sex.

"You can say that again." she retorted, exhaling deeply as she released the hilt of the katana and made to move away, only to be halted when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in deeply as he memorized the way her scent mingled with his musk. She giggled once again, this time prying his possessive appendage from around her, "I'll be back loverboy, don't worry."

She stifled her groan as he slid from within her and she sauntered away from him, fully aware of the way he eyed her backside like a predator. As he settled himself on the couch she returned to him; true to her word, bearing a slim silver case and a Zippo lighter from her discarded blazer. The redhead plopped herself down onto Sasuke's lap carelessly, smirking at the grunt he released. Opening the case she placed a hand rolled cigarette between her lips, struggling to get the lighter to work. When it finally worked, she was quick to spark the end and inhale deeply. Throwing the useless hunk of metal behind the couch, she wordlessly offered the man below her a smoke as well, which he gladly took. Before he could inquire about how he was supposed to light it, she reached back and gently grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close so the tips touched each other and they inhaled in tandem.

Sasuke watched a diminutive blush spread to her cheeks as they locked eyes briefly before pulling apart. He was entranced by the way her thick eyelashes fluttered around her coffee colored irises and wisps from her smoke danced across her the creamy skin of her face. For as crude as she could be, she was the polar opposite in this instant. Tayuya grinned widely as his contorted face when she blew her smoke in it, effectively breaking him from his trance and making him reconsider his stance on her rough and tough persona. She leaned back into his chest and rested her head against his shoulder, releasing a heavy sigh of satisfaction.

"You weren't half as bad as I thought you'd be." she teased, lazily blowing smoke rings towards the ceiling. Sasuke scoffed at her verbal jab; obviously not taking it to heart.

"I could say the same for you, Tayuya." he countered, slowly exhaling the heady tobacco blend of his cigarette.

"Is that so? You've thought about how well I fuck before?" she questioned, shifting seductively against him.

"Once or twice maybe."

She chuckled at his aloof candor, finding it more humorous than plain. The chocolate eyed woman swung her legs about him, straddling his legs so she was facing him and captured his lips in a kiss, pulling away after a brief moment, "I like this side of you. To think all you needed was a good romp to stop being such a twat."

"Likewise." he responded, planting his free hand on her bare thigh, savoring the suggestive way she quirked her eyebrow and grinned. Sasuke snuffed out his dwindling smoke against the already damaged couch, before glimpsing the time on his wristwatch, "We should get some sleep. We have reconnaissance detail in Yotsuya tomorrow."

"We? I thought you and Sakon had that job?" she wondered aloud, idly draping her arms around his neck, "What changed your mind?"

"What do you think?"

"Tch! Horny son of a bitch." taunted the temptress, smirking as she captured his mouth again in a lustful liplock. By the time she pulled away even his face was flushed slightly from the lack of oxygen, "I'll do it under one condition. You fuck me like you did tonight again."

"I'll think about it, Tay." he cooed slyly, as he showered her neck in kisses.

"A pet name? I like it…now I want to hear you scream it."

Unbeknownst to the preoccupied lovers, the entire fiasco had been heard and partially watched. Behind the crack in the bedroom door sat their secret admirer, her eyes wide and jaw dropped as the sounds of wet kisses and sighs filled the suite once again. Kin had been powerless to do anything else but sit through the entire ordeal, her own body reacting to the passionate sounds and sights of coitus as her arousal peaked. Orochimaru had sent her yet again to "comfort" the Uchiha. She had expected the usual night of her feeding him whatever information she had knowledge of and calling it a night as they often had. But this…this was the last thing she had expected to see. Two seemingly mortal enemies with limbs tangled, calling each other's names in the throes of pleasure just moments after nearly killing one another.

"A-amazing…"

* * *

Phew! That was a doozy. Took a play from Summer Surprise with that ending. Kin you dirty birdy. But I digress, I felt maybe it was a bit long winded for an oneshot, but for those who haven't glimpsed at Adagio there were something's that I felt I shouldn't leave out (back stories, tattoos, gratuitous smut, etc). Fun fact: The clan oath was actually a poignant verse I adapted from the Run The Jewels song _Crown_ , a personal favorite.

It's been a while since I wrote a Sasu/Tayu lemon as well. I think this one may be my best…probably won't be the last too! Especially if/when I decide to write the sequel to Loyalty & Love. Anywho, thank you for taking the time and reading this and hey, if you enjoyed it don't be shy and tell me how you feel about it! I may even add a chapter or two to this featuring our peeping tom if the people demand it. After all, I aim to please.

Until next time! Sayonara!


End file.
